


Driving home for Christmas

by Darkmatterfox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmatterfox/pseuds/Darkmatterfox
Summary: Jou is stuck in traffic on his way home for Christmas Eve when he receives a surprise phone call from his husband and their daughter.This is short, cute, sweet and fluffy.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Driving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my very first attempt writing Violet/Puppy-shipping fic after being a fan for many years now. 
> 
> This idea came to me today while doing some final bits of Christmas shopping. It includes references to a couple of Christmas songs.
> 
> Like the summary says, it's sweet and fluffy, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Jounouchi had been told countless times by his husband that there was no need for him to work. After all, being the CEO of the top tech company in the world covered more than enough so that Jou could comfortably stay at home and look after their daughter Emica. However, Jounouchi prided himself in his work. Despite all the odds being against him after barely finishing high school, he pulled it together and trained to be a paramedic before he and Seto had even begun to start any sort of relationship. Ten long years later and Seto still to this day would offhandedly mention that it was always an option. Sure, the money was no issue, but Jou enjoyed his work, he loved to help others and it brought him so much satisfaction. Seto had even started to cut back on his hours, giving over the reigns more to Mokuba and delegating to his employees and so Jou had followed suit, agreeing to cut his own hours to part-time in the new year so he could enjoy being at home more.

While Jou was still certain in the fact that he wouldn’t leave his job, at least not for a long while, it was on nights like this that there was a fleeting moment itching at his mind that he wished he had given up his job to stay at home permanently. Tonight, happened to be Christmas Eve, and Jounouchi had just finished a twelve-hour shift so he was more than desperate to get home to spend the time with his family. However, the gridlock of traffic seemed to have other ideas. He wasn’t sure if it was the sheer number of Christmas commuters or if there had been some kind of accident, but Jou had been stuck for over an hour, growing more impatient by the minute. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel in annoyance as his gaze flicked to the clock. 9 pm, by now he knew Emica would be fast asleep. Jou let out a long sigh and glanced out the window at the red glow of brake lights which hadn’t moved for a while. Jou knew he shouldn’t complain, he was one of the lucky few that had Christmas Day off, a rarity really considering his line of work he at least he had the full day to look forward to.

Sat in its little holder on the dashboard his phone started to ring, Seto’s caller ID flashing at Jou along with an adorable picture he took of Seto holding Emica at his birthday earlier in the year. Jou smiled, his heart aching longingly for him to just be home already. He turned down the Christmas music which had been keeping him company in the car before swiping his finger along the screen to answer the call. “Hey Seto” He smiled, relaxing back in his seat.

“Hey……” There was a pause and Jou could just make out the sound of sniffling in the background which seemed to shatter his already aching heart. “I know you said there was traffic, but do you have an estimate for how long you’ll be?” Seto asked him before his attention seemed to turn back to their daughter, shushing her soothingly.

“Unless you want to send one of your fancy helicopters to pick me up, I’m gonna be a while longer. I haven’t moved in about twenty minutes” Jou teased, relieved to hear Seto’s amused snort on the other end of the phone. “Is everything okay? Why isn’t Emi asleep yet?” He asked curiously.

There was a noise as Seto seemed to shuffle the phone in his hand while trying to hold their daughter to comfort her. “She won’t settle. I don’t get it, she was so excited to sleep so Santa could come, but now she’s being stubborn and is refusing to sleep.”

Jou chuckled softly as he rested back against the seat. “Sounds like someone I know.” He teased once more. “Have you tried reading a couple books? I left some Christmas books out for tonight”

“I tried those, but apparently I don’t do the voices properly like you do” Seto replied with a hint of playfulness in his tone. “She likes it when you read to her”

Jou grinned and shrugged his shoulders even though Seto couldn’t see him. “What can I say? I’m a natural, can’t blame her for enjoying my talent”

“If you say so puppy. I’m going to put you on speaker, I’m hoping that hearing your voice might settle her enough to sleep” There was more shuffling as the phone was switched to speaker so Jou could speak to them both.

“Dada?” Came the soft tired voice of his sweet little girl through the phone and Jou’s face broke into a soft smile.

“Hi Emi! What are you still doing up pestering papa huh? It’s waaaaay past your bedtime little miss” Jou craned his neck a little with a slight frown. Were the cars up ahead starting to move a little?

“I know, but dada I want you to read me a story. Papa won’t do the voices like you do. Please?” Jou smile brightened a little as he saw that the cars in front of him, albeit quite far in front, were starting to crawl forward.

“Sweetie I promise to read you lots of stories tomorrow with all the voices. But I’m in the car right now trying to get home to see you and Papa, I don’t have any books here to read to you” He explained, hoping she would understand, she was still so young after all. A sniffle was the only response he received and Jou bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to scoop his daughter into his arms and give her a big squeezing hug and tell her all the stories she wanted. There must be something he could do to settle her.

His gaze flicked to the radio and then to his phone, his eyes twinkling as an idea suddenly inspired him. “I can’t read you a story Emi but how about some songs huh?” The sound of clapping from the other end of the phone along with a whoop of ‘Yay!’ and a chuckle from his husband signalled that songs were a good idea.

Jou turned the radio up just enough so that he could hear the Christmas songs and gently tapped his fingers on the wheel, inching his car forward a few inches as the song began. Jou knew he was hardly the best singer in the world, but he was decent enough and both Emica and Seto seemed to like when he sang. He started with a classic, “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas” the lyrics sliding easily along his lips as he focused out the window, able to creep another few inches forward.

Whatever had been causing the traffic. It looked like it was starting to clear.

The song ended and moved onto a livelier song which Jou sang along to, his head bopping along as his voice carried over the car and through his phone. He could hear Emica clapping through the phone along with the beat and it made him smile as he carried on singing.

The more he moved forward, the quieter it seemed the responses from the phone were growing and having already gone through four Christmas songs he was finally moving swiftly through the roads. Even Seto seemed to have grown quiet, not responding now to him. Jou curiously looked at the phone, wondering if now he was on the move again that the signal had dropped out. But no, it seemed the phone was still connected.

“Seto?”

No response.

Jou smiled as the next song came on, singing along anyway knowing he wasn’t far from home now.

He would be there soon.

_“Driving home for Christmas…..Oh I can’t wait to see those faces”_

Now that the traffic had started to clear Jounouchi was whizzing through the streets as quickly as the speed limit would allow him, eager to get home and finally spend the Christmas with his family.

The mansion finally moved into view and Jou was pushing onwards, through the streets until he reached the gates which opened when he swiped his electronic key. The trek up the driveway felt like an eternity but he eventually reached the garage, parking his car into his spot before he grabbed his phone, ending the call as he wrenched open the car door, quickly slamming it shut so he could hurry inside the mansion.

The inside seemed eerily quiet, but the first place he headed to was Emica’s bedroom to see her before going on a mission to find his husband. When he reached her room, he carefully twisted the handle and opened it a crack, being extra careful to not make any sounds that would wake her. But as he looked inside his daughter wasn’t in her bed. A confused look washed over his face as Jou turned on his heels, instead he headed for their shared bedroom, hoping to find the two of them in there. Again, he was cautious about making any loud noises as he twisted the handle and slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside.

The sight before him made his heart melt.

On their bed was Seto with his shoulders leaning against the headboard, held firmly in his arms Emica was snuggled against his chest, her thumb stuck into her mouth, looking downright adorable as she slept. She was the double of Seto, both sharing the same hair and eye colour. Seto’s head was tilted ever so slightly to the side, his face peaceful with a slight smile tugging at his lips as his head rested against the top of Emica’s wild chestnut locks. The phone which Jou had been singing to them through was held loosely in Seto’s hand which lay limp in his lap.

Jou snapped a quick photo on his phone to add to some of his treasured photo memories. His shoes were nudged off quietly, so he could tip-toe his way across the carpeted floor towards the large king-sized bed he shared with his husband. Once by the bedside, he took another moment to just admire his little family, staring lovingly at the two all cosy under the covers. Jou changed into his nightwear in a flash, slipping on his pyjama bottoms and taking off his top in a record time so he could join in on the cuddle-fest. He carefully lifted the covers, sliding inside and pressing flush into his husband’s side. Jou took advantage of Seto’s tilted head which exposed his long pale neck, gently pressing a few delicate kisses to the skin. He was rewarded with a soft grunt, as Seto’s cerulean eyes fluttered open, half-lidded under those gorgeous long lashes and glancing at him with just a hint of confusion.

“I’m guessing my beautiful singing made you two fall asleep huh?” Jou teased, nuzzling his face into Seto’s shoulder, and bringing his arms to curl around his waist, holding him close as Seto held their daughter.

“No, you just bored us both to sleep” Seto teased, grinning playfully as he received a poke in the side for his joke.

“Oh, ha ha” Jou sarcastically laughed, getting himself comfortable with a soft yawn. Today had been such a long day and he was ready to pass out.

As he finally started to drift off, the warmth and comfort making his eyes heavy, he heard Seto whispering a soft “Merry Christmas puppy” and a kiss being pressed to his forehead as he forced himself to give a mumbled tired response.

“Merry Christmas Seto”


End file.
